Tierras infinitas
by LinkZX
Summary: Tercera parte de la Historia de Sword Art Online. La travesía de los aventureros se ve amenazada por ideas que siempre estuvieron presentes desde un punto lejano en el pasado de la era humana...defender el nuevo mundo o destruirlo.


TIERRAS INFINITAS

Aclaraciones: Sword Art Online, no me pertenece (ni Dragon ball, el personaje de Gohan). Yo solamente escribo esta historia por mera diversión y para mi propia satisfacción, y porque hubo personas que gustaron de mis otros escritos y me anime a continuarla y la imaginación me ha dado para ello. En esta ocasión estoy más inspirado; así que he decidido hacer lo más épica posible la tercera parte. Ya que la segunda aunque me gusto, la hice a la prisa y porque me deje llevar, cosa que me dejo muy tranquilo, pero no me convenció del todo.

Siempre habrá cosas que no nos gusten, así que los comprenderé cuando me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios. :D

Las historias no se reescriben, porque me da pereza y no me parecen tan –enfatizar esa palabra por favor- importantes; son un mero pasatiempo que me nació. Pero ahora me tomó más tiempo para revisarlas antes de subirlas, jajajaja.

Sin más, espero que sea nuevamente de su agrado, y hasta la próxima.

Última cosa, espero no ofender a nadie con el tema religioso, es una historia no se vayan a ofender n.n

¡Bueno, ya basta! ¿No? Mi padre tampoco era perfecto, como a cualquier ser pensante se le pasan ciertos detalles, o piensan una cosa y a los pocos segundos cambian de opinión o algo más disparatado se les viene a la cabeza –Gohan estaba exasperado porque Klein y Leafa lo hostigaban con muchísimas preguntas-.

-Leafa y Klein habían comenzado a interrogar al pequeño, a cerca de porque su padre no dejo algún tipo de aviso que les pudiera llegar a todas las personas dentro de aquel mundo informático. Además comenzaron a burlarse socarronamente de su creador, por no pensar en ese y algunos otros detalles, cosa que Gohan soporto hasta cierto límite y luego exploto como previamente pudieron notarlo todos-.

Espero que se den cuenta de una vez que él también tiene sentimientos y emociones –los miraba desde una pantalla atada al brazo de Shino, Yui. Algo molesta por enfadar de esa manera a su amigo-.

"Ella siempre tan linda con su noviecito" –era lo que pensaba divertidamente Shino. Procuraba decir aquello en privado, porque ya no quería incomodarla tanto con aquel tema-.

-Hacía tres días que habían dejado el poblado donde se encontraban.

Los padres de cada uno de ellos (Kazuto, Shino, Asuna, Suguha, Keiko, Rika y Ryoutarou), como bien era lógico, se impusieron rotundamente a que se marcharan. No importaba si era un nuevo mundo, una ficción o lo que fuera (pues aun no terminaban de comprender lo que les habían contado Gohan y Yui), ellos eran su preciados hijos, y saber que se marcharían simplemente para dar un mensaje, que cualquier otro podría hacer, no era algo que se pudiera pasar por alto así como así. No obstante cada uno de ellos, a su manera, logro convencer a sus padres, primero para que se reunieran con los padres de los demás, y una vez hecho eso, juntos lograron convencerlos a todos. De que este mundo ya no era ni sería nunca igual a lo que alguna vez estuvieron tan acostumbrados. Aquí cualquiera podía ser libre, irse a donde quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera; con pocos limites realmente…y con lugares posiblemente grandiosos de ver. Cuando las conversaciones terminaron, fueron hasta las afueras del poblado; donde los padres de estos jóvenes miraron con asombro las relucientes vestimentas que portaban algunos, y las llamativas y lindas prendas de otras, aparte de las armas que dejaban ver a la vista. Todos abrazaron a sus respectivos hijos, y familiares, puesto que aun en una utopía, el instinto les decía que allá afuera, habría incontables peligros, y lo más peligroso: otras personas, descarriadas, asustadas, o simplemente dementes…aquello tampoco pasaba desapercibido por nadie.

Ellos comprendían el dolor y preocupación de sus padres; pero ese espíritu aventurero los incitaba a irse, a arriesgarse, a ignorar hasta cierto punto aquellas preocupaciones que tanto les mencionaban los señores y señoras. Una vez roto el contacto fraternal, todos se miraron con una gran sonrisa, giraron para dejar todo atrás y emprender un nuevo y desconocido destino.

El primer y segundo día fue relativamente muy tranquilo. Shino y Kazuto, principalmente, se la llevaban platicando un poco más alejados del resto, y vigilaban constantemente las conversaciones que tenían los pequeños, que se podían ver gracias a las pantallas que tanto Shino como Kazuto llevaban atadas en sus brazos (derecho e izquierdo respectivamente). Para ellos dos, era como comenzar a tener una familia. Lo habían hablado y les apenaba usar esa palabra, pero también sentían una gran emoción en sus adentros. Yui su "pequeña hija", y Gohan su primer amor; así lo veían ellos, y no podían sentirse más alegres por estar juntos, y en una situación así. Aunque pudiera sonar extraña para otros.

Por su parte, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, y Asuna, aunque fue un tema de menor importancia, decidieron seguir usando aquellos respectivos nombres, pues se sentían más identificados (as) con ellos que con los que sus padres alguna vez les impusieron. Claro que también se lo comentaron a la pareja delante de ellos, y ellos optaron por ser: Sinon y Kirito, obviamente.

Las noches las pasaban cerca de los árboles, donde todos solían sentarse alrededor de una fogata y comenzaban a relatar historias de las aventuras que habían vivido. En ocasiones salían comentarios sobre el planeta tierra, y se quedaban un tanto pensativos, pero Klein era el primero en cambiarles el semblante por carcajadas al hacer varias de sus ocurrencias. Sus amigos agradecían internamente tener a alguien que no se tomara las cosas tan enserio; de otra manera todos terminarían con depresión seguramente.

Al seguir avanzando, por suerte, encontraban lugares llenos de aguas cristalinas, cosa que parecía extraña puesto que se encontraban en un lugar aislado y casi desértico. Sinon creía que era como si el planeta simplemente supiera de sus necesidades y las colocaba intencionalmente sobre su camino para su beneficio. Y su hipótesis era correcta, eso es lo que Gohan le afirmaba. Él parecía saber mucho al respecto, pero cuando ella se animaba a preguntar, el evadía las preguntas o Yui la distraía, dándole tiempo a desaparecer de la pantalla donde usualmente permanecía. Sinon no le daba mucha importancia a eso; al fin y al cabo tenían lo que necesitaban.

Ya amanecía luego de una noche más a la intemperie. Haberse topado con ese manantial (si es que así lo podrían llamar) era un regalo invaluable, pues ya comenzaban a sentirse mareados con tanto sol, y asqueados de su propio olor.

Justo después de acomodar las cosas en sus inventarios para continuar su viaje, un sonido los alerto-.

¡Atentos! –Ordeno fervientemente Kazuto, con sus espadas ya listas para la acción, y sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores-.

-Todos se colocaron en posición defensiva, a la espera de que su atacante se mostrara. Estuvieron algún tiempo en espera, y nada ocurría; empezaban a sentirse impacientes.

Desde el manantial, una especie de pez emergió, salpicando en el proceso a todos, dejándolos completamente empapados. Aquella criatura era del tamaño de Silica, poseía cinco extremidades: cabeza, piernas y brazos. Se apoyaba de forma "humana" y en sus brazos portaba un tridente. Su piel era una mezcla de verde, morado y café, y sobre su cabeza parecía tener una cresta rojiza.

El anfibio los miraba detenidamente mientras daba pequeños saltos en su posición, llevando el tridente hacia adelante y atrás mientras lo hacía. Estaba evaluando a sus oponentes. Al detenerse soltó un chillido, y del agua emergieron cinco peces iguales a él-.

Vaya, uno para cada quien –menciono entusiasmado Klein, quien ya se encontraba con su arma más que preparada para la batalla-.

Serán un buen calentamiento –Leafa los miraba con ansias para comenzar la pelea, ya tenía en la vista a su objetivo-.

-Todos sonrieron por lo dicho entre sí. Y sin esperar más tiempo, comenzó una pelea de uno contra uno a las orillas del manantial.

Leafa lanzaba corrientes de aire de pequeña escala desde la hoja de su rapier mágica, no obstante aquel pez las esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Leafa saco sus alas y emprendió vuelo, a una altura considerable. Continuo con su ataque, que esta vez al ser desde los cielos le daba una gran ventaja, pues en los aires ella poseía una velocidad infinitamente superior que en tierra, y que su enemigo. Las primeras ráfagas dieron en el suelo, provocando grietas alrededor del anfibio, quien se movía de lado a lado para no caer. Leafa al verlo descoordinado arremetió una vez más, primero voló más alto y al estar a una altura considerable, dio una elegante vuelta para dejarse caer en picada. Llevo su espada hacia atrás, pasándola sobre su hombro izquierdo, a la vez que comenzaba a cargar un aura verde claro en la hoja de su arma. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo, lanzo su ataque. El anfibio coloco su tridente para intentar interceptar ese ataque, pero tanto el arma como él quedaron separados en dos. Leafa al ver aquello se desconcertó, creyó que la criatura se desintegraría en varios colores, pero aquello no sucedió.

Su hermano les había comentado algo de manera muy superficial al respecto; ya entendía más lo que había dicho en ese momento. Sintió una enorme repulsión en su pecho y cayó directamente en el manantial. Al darse cuenta nado rápidamente hacia la superficie, y miro como los demás seguían luchando…ella por su parte nado lentamente a la orilla.

Lisbeth desvió el tridente una vez más con su escudo. Y agredió con un mazazo vertical de abajo hacia arriba. Que fue evitado sin problemas por el pez. Éste último volvió a lanzar su tridente hacia la joven, no obstante cuando ella cubrió, el tridente se llenó de electricidad, provocando en Lisbeth un gran dolor que recorrió completamente su cuerpo-.

"¿Por qué duele tanto? Ugh, está sensación es horrible…no puedo" ¡Sí! ¡Sí puedo!

-Ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por ningún oponente. Su grito alarmo a todos los partícipes de cada batalla, aunque no pudieron distraerse mucho tiempo pues los más audaces aprovecharon para atacar a sus rivales. El rival de Lisbeth se estremeció un poco al escuchar su alarido de batalla, tanto que retrocedió unos metros, para asegurar bien su distancia. Lisbeth se puso nuevamente de pie. Arrojo su escudo, pues sabía perfectamente que ahora le sería un estorbo. Sujeto con furia su mazo, que al instante comenzó a brillar intensamente, deslumbrándola a ella y su oponente, con un rojo vivo, lleno de poder. Las armas de ambos contrincantes se repelían constantemente al ocasionar pequeñas explosiones, una vez que lograban contactarse. Lisbeth aún llena de adrenalina, no paro su embate, logrando dañar en más de una ocasión al anfibio; el cual aunque recibía daños extras por el fuego del mazo, estos desaparecían muy rápidamente, pero los golpes sí que los sentía y comenzaban a someterlo.

Lisbeth al ver como su enemigo permanecía quieto por el ya notable cansancio, recogió su escudo, pero no para ponérselo, lo utilizo como proyectil, lanzándolo con una gran potencia. El escudo impacto en los brazos del pez, logrando el efecto que esperaba Lisbeth, el arma enemiga se desprendió de sus manos. Corría hacía éste, que aún no se recuperaba del golpe, y con un poderoso choque, le quebró el cráneo.

El cuerpo de la criatura se desplomo, con su vista totalmente perdida, y sin signos de respiración. Lisbeth se extrañó al no recibir experiencia, pero recordó lo que Kirito les explico días atrás…sintiendo en el momento algo de pena por dicho ser.

Para Sinon fue extremadamente fácil acabar con su rival. Primero utilizo un nuevo arco, detalle de Kirito. Ametrallo con una magia que le permitía invocar hasta veinte flechas, las cuales rechazo el enemigo con su tridente al gíralo extremadamente rápido en círculos frente a si mismo. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa. Sinon anticipando aquello, ya había preparado un cantico que termino justo cuando la última flecha fue bloqueada. Alzo su arco al cielo, y una luz salió disparada hacia lo más alto, fue ahí que alrededor de treinta o cincuenta flechas comenzaron a llover encima del anfibio que fue brutalmente atravesado por al menos una decena de ellas.

Sino miro el cadáver, atravesado, rasgado y con flechas enterradas por todas partes. La sangre escurría por todos lados. Su mente no sabía procesar aquello de manera correcta, puesto que aun recordando como exterminaron a aquel león y ciempiés gigante, su cerebro o su psique no estaba acostumbrada a matar cosas "reales", si es que las podía llamar así… ¿Acaso eso no la convertía en una asesina?

"Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme" –Respiro profundamente un par de ocasiones, y volteó al lugar donde su novio continuaba su lucha. Preparo su arco, lista para apoyarle en caso de verlo necesario-.

Klein ya había derrotado a su rival, y al ver como Asuna estaba siendo electrocutada por el arma de ese anfibio, corrió rápidamente en su ayuda. Con su Axe, aparto el arma que le provocaba daño a su compañera. El anfibio soltó una especie de grito, pues no le hizo gracia la intervención de ese sujeto cuando estaba disfrutando del dolor de su víctima.

Gracias Klein. Estás criaturas sí que saben combatir…un poco.

Vamos, vamos, Asuna…estás un poco distraída ¡Eso es todo! –Dejando a su compañera con los ojos abiertos de impresión, él se lanzó al ataque nada más terminar la oración-.

La poderosa Axe envuelta en llamas, atravesó como mantequilla el tridente del anfibio, seguido de todo su cuerpo, que salpico algo de sangre violeta sobre el cuerpo de Klein. El Axe cayó con todo el peso impuesto por su usuario en el suelo, estremeciendo un poco a Asuna; además de provocar un pequeño cráter en el lugar de impacto. Klein apretaba los dientes con furia, pero lleno de satisfacción. Luego se enderezo y girando un poco el cuello, le regalo una gran sonrisa a su compañera.

Son pan comido…literal –Echo a reír con su propio ¿Chiste?, pero Asuna no reía por eso, reía por ver lo extraño que se veía bañado por esa sustancia Violeta que le cubría casi totalmente-.

Silica desapareció ante la vista de su contrincante, dejándolo desconcertado, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles. Brincaba de lado a lado, enfrente, atrás, en diagonales. ¿Para donde se había esfumado esa pequeña criatura? Intuía un ataque por la espalda, pero aunque la cuidaba no llegaban. Tal vez por arriba, o debajo de la tierra…o le estaba prestando demasiada atención, al punto de la paranoia o simplemente ella había huido. Arrugo su hocico…y en un instante lo abrió con impresión y dolor; una navaja se había introducido por su espalda, rasgando completamente su carne y tejidos. Sintió esa misma sensación por seis ocasiones más antes de caer inerte al suelo.

Silica reapareció frente a su rival, mientras enfundaba sus navajas llenas de sangre.

El tridente impacto sobre la hoja de Excalibur, provocando un fuerte estruendo cerca de ambos. Ambos apretaron los dientes e impusieron la fuerza necesaria para alejarse uno del otro. Kirito cerró los ojos y enfoco su energía…el enemigo se acercaba, preparado para la embestida, iba a atravesarlo completamente. Justo antes de tocarlo, el espadachín frente a ella desapareció. Sus brazos fueron mutilados, luego sus piernas, y antes de caer completamente, la hoja Excalibur le atravesó el torso.

"Kirito, eso fue un poco repugnante…ay amor".

Supongo que me sobrepase un poco –miraba la mutilación que había llevado a cabo con cierto fastidio-. Pero en serio quería probar esa técnica. Es muy…demasiado eficaz.

Habiendo ya acabado con todos los reptiles acuáticos, guardaron sus armas nuevamente. Al ver a Klein todos comenzaron a reír…el pobre no había sido avisado por Asuna, que se encontraba lleno de la sangre de esas criaturas. Hizo un berrinche, en especial para Asuna por no habérselo mencionado, y el creyendo que su chiste había sido bueno (¿Aquello era un chiste?). Después optaron por tomar un baño, primero las chicas y luego los chicos.

Más tarde, cuando estuvieron todos limpios y listos para marchar, siguieron su camino.

Durante el trayecto, pudieron encontrar a otras personas comiendo de algunos árboles, en medio de la "nada". Les contaron lo que ya sabían, Gohan tuvo que explicar más detalladamente en varias ocasiones; sin embargo para las personas les era difícil comprender del todo aquello, comenzando algunas a sentir angustia, otras felicidad, tristeza y enojo.

Gohan no podía comprender como las personas podían sentirse tristes, asustadas, angustiadas o enojadas, si el "mundo" donde ahora vivían era sustentable por si mismo y para todos… "Los humanos son todos unos ineptos, mal agradecidos".

A Yui no se le pasaban las expresiones que Gohan ponía cada que una persona se quejaba del "mundo" que su padre les había concedido ahora. Por lo que haciendo uso del sistema donde estaban, creo un bosque artificial.

Gohan se quedó confundido al principio, pues desapareció súbitamente de la pantalla principal por donde se estaba comunicando con las personas. El bosque era muy bonito, y muchos animales pasaban cerca de él, y otros más por los cielos. Miro por sus alrededores, y escucho una risita…era la risa de Yui. Sonrió para si mismo, pues sabía que lo estaba incitando a que la encontrara.

Paso un tiempo jugando a las escondidas con Yui, hasta que logro dar con ella.

Ella estaba sentada a la orilla de un lago pequeño, donde desembocaba una cascada. Con ambos pies sumergidos en el agua. Traía un vestido largo, blanco, y un broche de flor del mismo color sobre su cabello suelto.

Gohan se ruborizo un poco al ver a la pequeña de esa manera, pero se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

Ya no te miras tan molesto –sonrió con dulzura Yui-.

¡Ah! ¿Ósea que hiciste todo esto…? Gracias Yui. No comprendo a los humanos, son unos idiotas mal agradecidos, llorones, inconformes –Gohan tenía las manos empuñadas lleno de coraje-.

Ya, ya, no todos son tan así. Mira, mejor ¿Por qué no jugamos en el agua un rato, y dejamos que piensen lo que quieran esos humanos tontos?, ¿De acuerdo?

Kirito tuvo que terminar de explicarles a las últimas personas con la que se habían topado, la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, fue algo difícil, pues no era como Gohan solía decirlo, y en más de una ocasión termino confundiendo demasiado a varios. Aunque en realidad si se hubiera limitado a decir "estamos en un mundo autosuficiente y vivan como quieran", probablemente se hubiera ahorrado tanto drama, y que a las personas les den por culo y hagan lo que quieran.

-Las personas realmente nunca estarán conformes, nadie puede anteponerse a su dios, sea cual sea en el que crean, nadie tiene el poder ni debería desafiar su autoridad. Porque si "él" creo el mundo para ellos, y quiso que así fueran pasando las cosas, es porque probablemente tenga un plan más grande para la humanidad, entre manos. Y siempre habrá quienes protejan ese ideal, y aquel que ose confrontarlo con tal descaro, pagara las consecuencias. Y buscarán la manera de volver todo a la "normalidad"-.

No sabemos quién fue quien nos encerró en esté mundo, pero no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya. Debemos encontrar la manera de volver a nuestro planeta, y hacer pagar por su herejía al causante de todo este embrollo.

-El líder. Alto, atlético, con una mirada dura, cabello negro, de ojos grises. Vestido con una armadura que representa a los paladines sagrados; blanca, con una cruz azul que cubre casi todo el pecho.

Y sus súbditos: guerreros, arqueros, bandidos, bailarinas, asesinos, paladines oscuros y humanos semi-demonio.

Su pueblo confuso, pues pensaban que ese mundo era una ilusión del demonio más poderoso de todos, que deseaba confundirlos, envenenar sus almas, desviarlos de su verdadero propósito.

Pero sus caballeros les protegerían ahora que sabían que podían hacerlo, no como en aquel mundo…probablemente era un poder concedido por su dios, que los alentaba a acabar con el mal que se cernía sobre estás extrañas tierras.

La travesía embarcada por la "Legión de la salvación", fue exhaustiva. Muchas personas cayeron rápidamente ante las adornadas palabras del paladín blanco. Su presencia tranquila, su belleza y actitud decidida pero pacifica, atraía a las personas a verlo como un líder nato al que había que seguir sí o sí. En cada región que descubrían, lograba reclutar a más personas, para unirse a su "Legión de la salvación" y de esa manera poder encontrar juntos al mal y erradicarlo para siempre. Debían encontrar la fuente principal y exterminarla. Y bendecido era su camino, por los alimentos que brotaban espontáneamente para todas las tropas, y el agua que los revitalizaba a cada instante de manera milagrosa.

¡Al ataqué! ¡El mal será erradicado! –Con valor y convicción se lanzaba a la batalla y provocaba que los demás lo siguieran ciegamente al escuchar sus palabras-.

Su pesado escudo fue colocado duramente enfrente de si mismo, apareciendo al instante una barrera sagrada que repelía a las criaturas que intentaban lastimarle. De su mazo varios rayos salieron disparados, calcinando a dichos atacantes. Alzo su arma al cielo, convocando el poder de las divinidades, apareciendo una enorme cruz, que cayó enterrada a metros delante de él, de la cual se desprendieron más rayos que acababan con los enemigos desprevenidos.

Sus aliados no se quedaban atrás, y haciendo gala de sus habilidades, y llenos de un autoestima sobresaliente, no dejaban a ningún esbirro en pie.

¡Una victoria más sobre el mal! Sigamos así, hermanos míos, derrotemos a todos los seres malignos que intenten frenar nuestra sagrada misión –volteo hacia el horizonte. El viento y su fe lo guiarían hasta donde se encontraba el responsable de alejarlos de su verdadero hogar-.

-Todos los demás gritaron con euforia "La salvación de dios es la única". Y continuaron con su largo camino-.

\- ¡Herejes! ¡Enviados del demonio! Y muchas más maldiciones fueron lanzadas hacia Kirito y compañía, que no comprendían en lo más mínimo porque rayos las personas de esa comunidad se comportaban así, si ellos solamente les estaban compartiendo sus conocimientos-.

¡Ah! ¿Hermano que rayo le pasa a estas personas? –corría al igual que todos, cubriéndose la cabeza, pues los aldeanos lanzaban piedras contra ellos-.

¿Cómo rayos quieres que lo sepa? Están mal de la cabeza, es lo único que te puedo decir.

Ya sé lo que está sucediendo –fue Gohan el que hablo, luego de que se alejaron lo suficiente, para que los pobladores les dejaran en paz-.

-Todos se quedaron esperando a que continuara hablando el pequeño-.

Bueno, estuve investigando en la red del propio mundo y al parecer hay un grupo de personas que se llaman a si mismo "Legión de la salvación". Son algún tipo de personas creyentes de dios que al parecer piensan que este mundo es una creación de un demonio. Quieren encontrarlo para erradicarlo y volver al mundo real. Son unos… -Gohan comenzó a crispar los dientes, pero Yui lo tomo de la mano y ambos desaparecieron de las pantallas-.

¿Ósea que un grupo de religiosos anda por ahí haciendo lo que hacían en nuestro anterior mundo pero a mayor escala? –Sinon miró a Kirito, esperando que pudiera ayudarle con su duda-.

-Kirito se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido al asunto.

Si su novia tenía razón, a pesar de plantearlo como pregunta, entonces significaba, que aquellas personas, simplemente irían matando criaturas por toda la eternidad, lo cual al final no representaría ningún problema, porque probablemente no existe ya una manera de volver al mundo real (o antiguo).Y sería para ellos (la "Legión de la salvación") un ciclo infinito donde incluso sus descendientes seguirían la misma corriente…pero si analizaba la historia humana, un poco, muchas guerras y asesinatos se llevaron a cabo debido a fanatismos religiosos; y eso si podría ser un problema, pues en este mundo la muerte también era algo definitivo e inevitable. Y si tomaba en cuenta que un poblado ya los había agredido por compartirles la información real, no le sonaría descabellado si después escuchaba que habían asesinado a alguien por no creer en sus locuras. Tuvieron suerte de no verse involucrados en una lucha contra personas con poderes así como ellos, eso hubiese sido desastroso. Ahora que el mundo real había sido de alguna manera mezclado con todas las fantasías que alguna vez los humanos anhelaron y fantasearon, esto se volvía muy peligroso para todos, si las personas no sabían manejar sus emociones y pensamientos.

Kirito tomo de la mano a Sinon, alejándose de todos repentinamente, dejándolos desconcertados, y pidiendo que les dieran un momento a solas-.

¿Qué sucede mi amor? Te noto preocupado –lo tomo del rostro y le clavo la mirada en sus ojos-.

Sinon –coloco sus manos sobre las de su novia-. Creo que estamos en grave peligro.

-La seriedad en el rostro de su amado la alarmo súbitamente. Junto sus frentes y le pidió que le dijera lo que pensaba-.

Durante mucho tiempo, en el pasado, muchas guerras y asesinatos se llevaron a cabo por cuestiones religiosas. Si un puñado de personas con poderes, de cualquier juego, libro, película o lo que sea que haya podida llegar a existir en nuestro antiguo mundo, enfoca mal sus pensamientos, en éste mundo se podría desatar una guerra sin igual. Y en nuestro mundo no había la necesidad de tener esos poderes para llevar a cabo guerras que solamente conducen a grandes catástrofes ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que sucedería aquí? Todos moriríamos casi al instante…la verdad no sería muy diferente de como estuvimos acostumbrados a ver la guerra en nuestro planeta. Pero esa "Legión de la salvación" probablemente comience una matanza contra los que ellos denominen "herejes" una vez que el poder se les escurra de las manos. Sentirán que es porque dios así lo desea o alguna chorrada de esas. Se cegaran ellos mismos sin darse cuenta y se les irá de las manos…siempre suele pasar algo así, es típico de las personas.

¿Crees que nuestra misión debería ser ir a detenerlos? ¿Incluso aunque tengamos que acabar con sus vidas?

No lo sé…porque esto no es un juego, es la vida real –ya fuera por recordar cosas del pasado, o por no saber si sería capaz de realmente quitar una vida por el bien de los demás, y si aquello era lo correcto, Kirito comenzó a llorar lentamente-. Si vamos y los enfrentamos, no creo que dialogando con ellos resolvamos las cosas…lo digo por cómo nos trataron los pobladores, son un claro ejemplo de lo que pueden lograr solo con sus palabras. Estoy seguro que se convertirán en un problema, y si matarlos fuera la opción más viable... ¿Encerrarlos tal vez?

Kirito, no lo sé, es muy complicado…ni siquiera sé que decirte para hacerte sentir bien –lo abrazo fuertemente-. Pero estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer.

Lamento si interrumpo –Kirito y Sinon negaron con la cabeza, sin separarse de su abrazo-. Bueno. Gohan y yo estuvimos platicando, y Gohan quiere contarles algo muy importante.

No era mi intención revelarlo nunca, pero en vista de lo que sucede, tengo que hacerlo. Mi padre puso una especie de gema en algún lugar extremadamente remoto, y obviamente yo sé dónde se encuentra, para que éste mundo fuera borrado y todos volvieran al planeta tierra, si así lo deseaban. ¿Por qué no lo diría nunca? Primero porque se suponía que yo estaría durmiendo eternamente, o algo así, y en segunda, porque este mundo fue diseñado para que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran y fueran felices o buscaran su propia felicidad, sin impedimentos. Pero se nota que los humanos son unos aferrados estúpidos, a las cosas innecesarias que les fueron inculcadas. Yui me convenció de decírselos, ahora está en sus manos si van y destruyen dicha gema o la protegen y protegen este mundo para siempre. Estoy seguro que esa "Legión de la salvación" podrá dar con ella en algún momento…su maldita convicción por alguna razón los está impulsando hacia ella.

Kirito…yo, yo quiero estar en este mundo para siempre. Dijiste que crearíamos un sinfín de aventuras, y en serio quiero hacerlo. No quiero volver a aquel mundo rutinario y esclavizador. Quiero volar, ver maravillas, quiero asombrarme cada día, tener una casa en algún lugar fantástico, hacer una familia, junto a Yui, Gohan…y por sobretodo junto a ti y –sus mejillas se sonrojaron- tener hijos y ser llamados padre y madre.

Tu padre…al final creo un mundo muy peligroso, pero nada fuera de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado antes. Sinon, protejamos éste mundo, lleno de maravillas e infinitas posibilidades.

¡Sí! Jajajaja –se abalanzo sobre Kirito, quien la envolvió con ambos brazos, sobre su cintura, y comenzó a reír de emoción junto a ella-.

Vamos hay que comentárselo a los demás.

-Sus amigos estaban un poco asombrados. Kirito básicamente les estaba diciendo que comenzarían una guerra, ¿Una guerra santa tal vez?, pero una guerra a fin de cuentas. Silica menciono que también estaba la posibilidad de simplemente ignorarlos y viajar súper lejos hasta los más remotos lugares de ese sitio y nunca saber de ellos; pero luego de que fuera revelado el secreto de la gema que podía destruir ese mundo, aquella idea se esfumo-.

¿Por qué tu papá creo esa gema, Gohan? –pregunto Yui tranquilamente, mientras miraba las estrellas junto a su amigo-.

Porque sabía que no todos estarían contentos. No recuerdo si ya lo mencione pero te lo diré de nuevo. A él lo tacharon de loco, por querer inventar una utopía de semejante magnitud y con semejante potencial. Para el gobierno eso era una amenaza. Y también, mi padre, tenía presente que si lograba desarrollar éste mundo, las personas lo verían extraño, y por alguna razón que nunca comprenderé, dijo que algunas incluso no se sentirían a gusto estando aquí, y que optarían por regresar al planeta tierra. Incluso en este mundo hay lugares que solamente podrías encontrar en el espacio de nuestro infinito universo, y seres como alienígenas, jajaja. Pero no sé para qué dirección se encuentren.

¿Alienígenas? –La cara de Yui se transformó en una de total fascinación, y no despegaba la mirada de Gohan-.

Sí, jajajaja ¿Ya sabes cómo son?

¡Sip! Chaparritos y grises, y unos ojoooootes negros –la imitación de Yui provoco en Gohan una carcajada incontrolable, que contagio a la pequeña al instante-.

-Cuando terminaron de reír, ambos dijeron "ojala pudiéramos ver uno". Yui recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gohan y le deseo buenas noches antes de quedar completamente dormida, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas; cosa que bochorno al máximo a Gohan, quien instintivamente acaricio el cabello lacio de Yui, reconfortándola en sueños-.

Aquí es un buen sitio para acampar, ¿No creen? –Asuna estaba exhausta, pues además de pelear, y evadir a muchos pueblerinos locos, caminaron toda la tarde sin detenerse y sin dejar de lado el tema de la aparente próxima guerra en la que se verían involucrados-.

Yo apoyo a Asuna –dijo Lisbeth, secundada por Silica y Klein-.

Bien. Y es de noche, no hemos parado, es buen momento para cenar y descansar como se debe –Sinon abrió su inventario y saco una tienda de campaña de tamaño considerable; pues era la que compartía con Kirito-.

¡Bien! Hoy yo preparare la cena –Klein comenzó a sacar de su inventario todo lo necesario para una gran cena, para él y sus amigos-.

Yo te ayudare a cocinar Klein –Asuna se acercó a él para comenzar a dialogar que harían de cenar esta noche-.

¿Y nosotras qué hacemos? –cuestiono Leafa- ¡Claro, descansar como lo merecemos! –se dejó caer al suelo con los brazos completamente estirados, mientras lanzaba varios bostezos; cosa que provoco unas risas en sus compañeros-.

-Muchos grupos, por las vastas tierras de ese mundo, habían ya entregado el mensaje de cómo eran las cosas ahora. Y habían convencido a muchas personas para que aceptaran de buena manera este gran cambio, haciéndoles ver que todo simplemente cambio para mejor, pues ya nadie era ni podría ser discriminado por ser rico o pobre, pues el dinero era más que un pedazo de papel y metal abandonado en aquel antiguo mundo. Los candidatos que se unían a la causa de expandir el mensaje y salir en busca de aventuras de manera libre, rondaban entre las edades de 12 a 45 años, los demás optaban por permanecer donde estaban y vivir una vida junto a los que deseaban quedarse, de manera tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Y aunque ellos no eran conscientes de que obtenían poderes por elegir salir y ser aventureros, los obtenían sin más.

La noche cubría ese lugar, mientras los aventureros platicaban animadamente de su última gran hazaña. Habían logrado dar con un dragón, y tras una dura batalla, lograron vencerlo y lo mejor de todo, es que nadie pereció en tan brutal encuentro. Un brazo roto no era nada comparado a la enorme satisfacción que sentía al ser elogiado constantemente por su novia y amigos, al haber sido él el que dio la última estocada, salvando en el último instante a su mejor amigo, del inminente ataque de fuego de aquella bestia. Y lo mejor es que también pudieron conseguir una armadura de dragón para el pequeño que los acompañaba y que era su hermano menor.

Mientras seguían platicando animadamente, cabalgando lentamente sus corceles, una gran cantidad de personas comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellos, por su frente, también cabalgando a caballo. Los cuatro aventureros se alegraron mucho al ver a otra personas, que también parecían ser aventureros, por lo que los cuatro alzaron sus manos para poder llamarlos y saludarlos adecuadamente, y de paso tal vez contarles su grandiosa hazaña.

Aquel grupo era enorme. Dejando boquiabierto a los cuatro aventureros. El paladín blanco al frente oponía demasiado respeto; provocando que el aventurero con el brazo roto y líder de su grupo, tragara saliva, al sentirse un poco incomodado por aquel hombre.

El paladín les regalo una sonrisa, se presentó amablemente, y sin perder el tiempo les comento sobre su misión. Los cuatro aventureros estaban confundidos tras escuchar aquello. ¿Ese mundo era obra de un demonio? Eso no fue lo que habían escuchado días atrás. Por lo que el líder de ellos le comento que eso era una falsa afirmación. Que porqué decía algo así.

El paladín lo miro fijamente, ambos se miraban como si comenzaran a retarse. El caballero sagrado afirmo una vez más que el demonio deseaba ensuciar sus almas y cegarlos a todos; que ellos salvarían a todos, que estuviera tranquilo, aún si ya se encontraba confundido.

El líder de los aventureros, creía en dios, pero aquello le parecía absurdo, por lo que le dijo a su amigo y hermano que siguieran su camino. Se despidió del paladín y paso por su lado.

El paladín observo sus vestimentas, y se dio cuenta de que el más pequeño tenía puesta una armadura de dragón. Ellos eran seguidores del demonio, probablemente; solamente las bestias y los que estaban corrompidos llevarían semejantes ropajes.

Una flecha impacto la armadura del pequeño; siendo brutalmente empujado de su corcel, cayendo duramente al suelo. Rodo un par de veces y se quedó inmóvil, boca abajo. Su hermano abrió los ojos con pánico y enojo, y volteo a ver, con odio en su semblante, a todo el ejército que se encontraba algunos metros por su costado izquierdo.

"Acaben con los herejes" fue lo último que escucho, para luego ver como el ejército entero se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Volteo a donde estaba su hermano, pero su mejor amigo ya lo tenía en su corcel, y le menciono que la armadura lo protegió y solamente la caída lo dejo inconsciente.

Cabalgando a toda velocidad intentaban huir de los ataques mágicos y de las flechas, lanzadas por aquellos lunáticos. Cuando pensaban que podrían perderlos entrando en un espeso bosque, salido de la nada…una enorme barrera de tonalidad dorada, interrumpió su paso, separándolos de su vía de escape. Los corceles frenaron en seco, se levantaron sobre sus patas traseras y se giraron, dándole a sus dueños, la vista más aterrante de todas, hasta el momento. Estaban completamente rodeados, por al menos cientos y cientos de personas, y un paladín de armadura blanca que tenía un semblante medio torcido, diciéndoles constantemente, que todo seguidor del demonio sería eliminado, pues no dejarían que ninguno volviera nuevamente a la tierra y la contaminara de nuevo.

Su novia lo abrazo con un miedo que lo invadió completamente, pero debía actuar fuerte, por todos, no debía perder la esperanza aun sabiendo que los matarían cruelmente; pues era más que obvio lo que pasaría a continuación.

Cuando el paladín alzo la mano, comprendió que en el momento en que la bajara, ellos estarían muertos; cerro los ojos y le dijo a su novia, amigo y hermano, lo mucho que les amaba, y el gran honor y felicidad de haber compartido con ellos toda esa vida que les tocó vivir.

"A ustedes dos les espera una gran vida aún" "Recuerda que ambos seríamos tíos" "Jajajajaja"

La pareja abrió los ojos, su mejor amigo y su hermano, pasaron a su lado a todo galope, sonriéndoles, y diciéndoles adiós-.

¡Sombras de la infinidad, explosión de constelaciones, almas navegantes, el llamado del asesino que entrega su vida por su familia!

¡La protección del sol, de la luna, las estrellas, y un sendero de luz! ¡Stardust!

Las lágrimas de ambos fue lo único que quedo tras ellos; mientras el cuerpo de ambos se envolvía en una luz amarilla y blanca, respectivamente…seguida de la mayor explosión jamás vista en esas tierras.

Un gran estruendo resonó en el sitio, una poderosa ráfaga los abrazo a todos, junto al calor que se expandía rápidamente por el área; aquella barrera fue destruida sin impedimento, y gran parte del bosque quedo calcinado.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, un caballero sagrado de armadura blanca, se levantaba pesadamente del suelo. Su armadura estaba destruida de los hombros, el casco y el escudo abollado completamente. Su brazo izquierdo sangraba constantemente, y su mirada denotaba el enorme odio que recorría por su ser. "Miserables criaturas del mal, lograron dañarme enormemente".

Más de la mitad del ejército se encontraba gravemente herido, y una pequeña pero gran parte a la vez, había muerto ante tremendo ataque.

El caballero sagrado había invocado la máxima protección sagrada que conocía, pero la combinación de las explosiones realizadas por el asesino y el pequeño mago, fueron extraordinarias; además de que el mago logro teleportar lejos a su familia-.

No, Kirito, a lo mejor los demás siguen despiertos ¡Jajajajaja! Deja de violarme, ¡Ah! –Sinon estaba rojísima por lo que Kirito le hacía-.

No puedo evitar hacerlo…tocarte así me pone muy caliente –le decía sensualmente al oído, poniéndola aún peor-.

-La guerra de cosquillas y cosas subidas de tono que se decían debes en cuando, sobre pasaba los limites, Sinon estaba que perdía la respiración y Kirito no quería parar-.

Te ¡Jajajaja! Suéltame o vas a ver…

-Su pequeño jueguito se vio interrumpido por un temblor que sacudió toda la casa de acampar, además de provocar que todos los demás salieran de sus respectivas casas para ver que rayos sucedía.

Estando todos afuera y totalmente consternados, no pasaron por alto un enorme domo de luz que se visualizaba a la lejanía. Aquello los dejo boquiabiertos, y en blanco por unos segundos.

Hasta que Silica tomo la palabra-.

Tenemos que ir, tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que alguien nos necesita –avanzo sin esperar a nadie, guiada por una fuerte corazonada que estrujaba su pequeño corazón-.

-Sinon miro a Kirito, y lo tomo de la mano, diciéndole con la cabeza un "sí" y lo llevo con ella, siguiendo a Silica.

Los demás se miraron entre si y rápidamente los alcanzaron. A pesar de preguntarle a Silica que era lo que sentía exactamente, está no les respondía y seguía su andar, en total silencio, sin despegar su mano derecha de su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

Prosiguieron por varios minutos, hasta que Silica comenzó a correr, con desesperación. Todos le siguieron sin perder el tiempo; hasta llegar a la entrada (o salida) de un espeso bosque.

Había una pareja en el suelo, inconsciente, un poco magullada. Silica ya estaba con ellos intentando auxiliarlos. Rápidamente los demás se acercaron y se hincaron para verlos mejor y ayudar en lo que fuera posible.

Leafa utilizo sus poderes de viento, curándolos un poco con su magia elfica. Y viendo que no corrían ningún peligro, los llevaron consigo hasta el campamento que tenían; y que por mala costumbre de salir a toda prisa, y buena suerte ahora, no levantaron.

Al llegar los chicos dejaron al hombre sobre un colchón, cerca de la fogata, y las chicas a la mujer aun lado de éste. Luego se sentaron a esperar que despertaran. Al ver que no se despertaban optaron por tomar turnos, para cuidarlos toda la noche, y claro, cuidarse a ellos mismos, pues sin importar que, ellos eran totales desconocidos; a saber qué tipo de personas eran.

Kirito y Sinon estaban cuidándolos. Sinon estaba recargada en el pecho de su amado, mirando a la pareja atentamente. Kirito miraba los ojos de su novia, luego a donde ella miraba y la volvía a ver. En ocasiones le recargaba un poco su cara sobre su cabello, y respiraba lentamente sobre su cabeza, para respirar su aroma; cosa que hacia sonreír a Sinon. Jugaban con sus manos, sobre el abdomen de ella, como si nunca en la vida hubieran tocado algunas, y Kirito la abraza en ocasiones con más fuerza de lo inusual, pero sin llegar a molestarla, luego aflojaba y repetía el proceso. Ella por su parte intentaba pegarse más, como si quisiera pegarse a Kirito y nunca quitarse de ese lugar, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, y apretaba fuertemente sus manos, colocaba su cabeza sobre el cuello de él, y la frotaba lentamente lo más que podía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ambos estaban diciéndose lo duro que sería si estuvieran en una situación así, y no lo deseaban en lo absoluto; y estar juntos era lo más hermoso que poseía ahora…la compañía de la persona que más amaban.

Se miraron a los ojos…en ambos se reflejaba el fuego de la fogata, haciendo sus miradas más brillantes, y más profundas; era el reflejo vivo de lo que sus corazones sentían el uno por el otro.

Kirito se acercó lentamente hacia ella, mientras cerraba los ojos, y ella espero paciente mientras hacía lo mismo con sus zafiros. Se juntaron en un tierno beso…que decía "Yo te cuidare sin importar nada, estaré a tu lado en cualquier momento y situación, no permitiré nunca que te alejes o te alejen de mí, porque te amo".

Dos miradas los veían tiernamente, ellos se sujetaban las manos, y se volteaban a ver sonriendo gratamente para si mismos; no interrumpirían ese poema de beso.

Cuando Kirito se separó de Sinon, ambos abrieron lentamente los ojos y se contemplaron en silencio por unos segundos; luego sus cerebros hicieron click en la realidad, y se percataron de que alguien los miraba…la pareja se bochorno muchísimo, Sinon bajo levemente la cabeza y Kirito la abrazo fuertemente mientras ocultaba parte de su cara sobre el cabello de ella-.

Fue un beso con mucho amor –dijo la mujer, mientras volteaba a ver a su novio y éste le sonreía como respuesta-. El amor joven es de lo más lindo que hay en la vida.

Amor, no somos tan viejos, jajaja –no obstante el semblante del hombre cambio a uno triste en cuestión de segundos-.

-Su mente le estaba recordado lo que había pasado, y su corazón siguiéndole la corriente, lo inundo de tristeza, tristeza que se vio reflejada por las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer su rostro; lagrimas acompañadas por el llanto de su amada, que como pudo se acercó hasta a él, lo tomó de la cabeza y la hundió en su pecho para intentar confortarlo mientras ambos se lamentaban profundamente.

Sinon y Kirito, pasaron de la pena a la angustia, y al llanto; pues aunque desconocían el motivo de aquel sollozo, sus lamentos les llegaban al alma, y no pudieron evitar ser parte de aquella pena.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la pareja logro calmarse, y desahogar parte de su dolor. Respiraron profundamente y voltearon a ver a los jóvenes, agradeciéndoles por salvarlos. Y dispuestos a contarles quienes eran y porque terminaron así. El hombre puso su mano "en su corazón" y comenzó a relatar…

"Para comenzar, nuestros nombres son Zark Akyra Jikannaru Raycsu, pueden decirme como gusten, sé que es inusual ese nombre, y ella es… ¡Violeta! –se presentó a si misma-. Nosotros éramos –frunció el rostro con dolor, pero agito la cabeza para continuar-. Éramos mi hermano pequeño, mi mejor amigo, Violeta y yo. No les haré tan larga la historia. Después de una misión que hicimos de matar a un dragón; seguimos nuestro camino…esto fue hace unas horas, a menos que hayamos estado inconscientes días, ya me dirán ustedes.

La cosa es que luego de andar y andar, vimos a lo lejos a unos aventureros, y estábamos muy contentos por ello, pues hace días que no veíamos a nadie y queríamos platicar, ya saben, y contar también nuestra hazaña, pues estábamos todos muy contentos.

Sin embargo, resultaron ser una bola de fanáticos religiosos, diciendo que acabarían con el mal del lugar, que el demonio que nos encerró aquí sería eliminado y sabrá que disparate más dijo –su voz se hacía más gruesa mientras contaba, pues no lograba contener su odio-.

Cuando rechazamos su oferta de unirnos a él, nos llamó herejes, dijo que aún si no queríamos y estábamos confundidos nos salvaría, pero de pronto el muy ¡Hijo de puta, ataco a mi hermano sin razón! ¡Maldito estúpido! –Violeta lo abrazo fuertemente, para intentar calmarlo un poco-.

-Aún con los dientes apretados con furia continua su relato- Entonces mi mejor amigo llevo a mi hermano en su corcel y comenzamos a huir. Mi hermano estaba ileso. Llegamos a la entrada de un bosque muy frondoso, pero justo antes de entrar una barrera se nos interpuso...por mí experiencia en Rpg, aunque suene raro esto, deduzco que fue él el que la coloco. Sí, era una barrera sagrada. Los caballos se asustaron y se giraron, y ante nosotros había al menos quinientos hombres, tal vez más, no sé.

Mi hermano y mi mejor amigo –tomó aire varias veces, pues se le hacía un nudo en la garganta-. Invocaron sus magias de autodestrucción más poderosas…es algo que ellos habían decidido hace mucho, cuando jugábamos en nuestras casas. Pero aquí…aquí –sus lágrimas brotaron nuevamente-, no volverán a renacer nunca jamás, esto es la vida real, no soy tan idiota, nunca los volveré a ver.

Pero ellos no murieron en vano, pues…salvaron a nuestro futuro hijo –intentaba quitarse las lágrimas pero éstas no dejaban de salir-.

Sé que es algo muy inesperado escuchar esto –menciono Violeta-. Pero es la verdad. Ellos me regalaron su vida, y juro que no voy a desperdiciar ese gran regalo –sus ojos se "quebraron" y el llanto la envolvió-.

-Kirito y Sinon se encontraban con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. En el corazón de ambos, se generó un odio hacia ese maldito paladín. Ahora estaban más que decididos que acabarían con ese miserable.

Los cuatro presentes se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo; hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Kirito y Sinon les contaron la historia de Zark y Violeta a sus amigos, pidiéndoles que no hicieran mención al suceso ni que los trataran con lastima o algo similar, para no hacerlos sentir peor de lo que ya estaban.

Todos se presentaron adecuadamente y desayunaron tan naturalmente como lo hacían siempre, cosa que animo mucho a la pareja.

Silica les pareció muy tierna, y hasta quiso adoptarla repentinamente, Violeta. Aparte de que cuando supieron que ella fue la que los encontró por esa corazonada que tuvo, no podía despegarla de si. Y eso le hizo confesarle a todos los demás que ella estaba embarazada (Kirito y Sinon omitieron eso al contarles), alegrando mucho esa mañana.

Silica pasó toda la mañana y tarde con Violeta. Mientras Zark platicaba con los demás. Le contaron que sus agresores eran la autodenominada "Legión de la salvación", al parecer un grupo o secta religiosa que veía ese nuevo mundo como un falso mundo, como una especie de falto profeta, y que estaban dispuestos a destruirlo, y por lo que Gohan les decía, cada vez estaban más cerca, así que era momento de que fueran a dicho lugar para detenerlos.

Zark pasó un buen rato, a solas, pensando que hacer a continuación. Violeta se veía tan feliz estando y jugando con Silica…ella sería una gran madre.

Al llegar la noche, descansaron cómodamente; y al amanecer era momento de continuar. Zark se había recuperado de su brazo roto gracias a las pociones especiales que Lisbeth había preparado-.

Violeta y Silica. Sé que esto va sonar raro, pero me gustaría que ambas regresaran a la aldea donde nosotros vivimos, Violeta –Zark miraba a las mencionadas con una sonrisa-.

¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo también? –Silica estaba muy confundida, eso sí que era una sorpresa-.

Verás, Violeta está embarazada, y tú eres muy pequeña como para ir a una guerra…y antes de que digas cosas como "´¿Crees que no sé cuidarme sola?" ¿Acaso piensa que no soy fuerte"? etc…" No, no lo creo y no dudo de tus habilidades, pero esto no es un juego. Yo quisiera de verdad, que cuidaras de mi novia y mi futura hijo, no sé, pero después de saber que tu corazón te guio a nosotros, tal vez al bebé…no le confiaría esa tarea a nadie más. Claro que es una petición, si no quieres no te obligare a nada…pero en cambio Violeta pues no puede venir, ya lo discutimos anoche.

Silica –Hablo Leafa-, seguramente estás pensando que él te menos precia, o algo por el estilo…pero cuidar la vida de un ser que está por ver el mundo, éste maravilloso mundo, es una gran responsabilidad también.

Yo…realmente no quiero ir a una guerra, pero tampoco quisiera que no regresaran –bajo su cabeza, y alzo sus manos empuñadas hacia su pecho-. Quisiera pelear a su lado, pero…

Dímelo, confía en nosotros.

Mi corazón me dice que debo cuidar a éste bebé…por alguna razón, él o ella me llamaba pidiendo ayuda para sus padres, lo pude sentir aquella noche.

Yo creo, Silica, que tienes un don que ninguno de nosotros posee –Sinon se puso en cuclillas para poder verle a los ojos-. Y es un don muy hermoso ¿Sabes? Algún día serás una mamá maravillosa, jiji.

¿Mamá? –Silica se sonrojo, y rio bajito-. Está bien señor Zark. Señorita Violeta, yo la protegeré a usted y su futuro hijo o hija.

Si quieres puedes decirle hermanito o hermanita, jejeje –Silica se bochorno y bajo la cabeza con pena. Violeta la acaricio. Tomadas de las manos se despidieron de todos, deseándoles lo mejor, y pidiéndole a su novio, volver a casa, donde le esperaría con un banquete, para todos-.

En marcha –Kirito se giró y comenzaron su travesía, hacia el lugar desconocido donde se encuentra resguardada aquella gema-.

Puedo sentirlo hermanos míos, el poder maligno que reina sobre este falso planeta. Se encuentra delante de nosotros, pasando ese valle y aquellas montañas, por fin…gracias padre por otorgarnos en nuestra travesía los recursos suficientes para sobrevivir y enfrentarnos contra tal aberración.

Ya pudimos comprobar lo poderosas que pueden resultar ser algunos de los lacayos más allegados al señor del mal, pero los vencimos a todos y aquí estamos…para en tu nombre, vencerle y liberar a las personas de su engaño.

-Según lo dicho por Yui, ya habían estado viajando por alrededor de un mes. Y vaya que el camino se les había hecho largo. Tuvieron que luchar contra varias criaturas extrañas, que ni siquiera habían visto en animes o películas de ciencia ficción. Pero a pesar de todos los obstáculos, por fin habían llegado.

Se encontraban ante una enorme puerta construida de rubíes, que se comenzó a abrir lentamente. La estancia parecía larga y sin fin, la oscuridad parecía estarle impidiendo a la luz el avance hacia dentro, pues ni un rayo era capaz de iluminar más allá de la entrada…lo cuál era realmente surrealista, dado que el sol estaba casi en lo más alto y prácticamente apuntando hacia la entrada.

El primero en poner un pie dentro fue Zark, quedando horrorizado al ver que era incapaz de ver su pie, por lo que rápidamente lo saco, suspirando con al alivio, pues había pensado que lo había perdido súbitamente.

Aquello los dejo confundidos. Asuna invoco magia lumínica, pero al ingresar hacia la habitación, la esfera se perdió en la oscuridad.

Sin dudas eso no era normal. Cómo se suponía que encontrarían la gema sin poder visualizar algún camino. Entonces una gruesa voz les llamo la atención-.

Deben seguir el instinto, o nunca pasarán de la entrada.

Vaya, que conveniente ¿No? –Leafa se cruzó de brazos, negándose a hacer tal idiotez-. Seguramente es una trampa, se vea por donde se vea.

No, no nos queda de otra, andando…los que quieran quedarse a vigilar la entrada, pueden hacerlo –Kirito metió un pie, y sudo en frio al ver como desaparecía-.

Andando amor, no me vayas a soltar –enlazo sus manos y ambos ingresaron-.

Bueno, sigamos el ejemplo –Zark tomo de la mano a Klei, y enseguida formaron una cadena, Lisbeth, Asuna y Leafa-.

-No eran capaces de verse, pero podían sentirse, tomados de las manos. Por un pensamiento que la hizo estremecer, Sinon jalo a Kirito y usando sus palmas, lo abrazo como pudo; sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a dejar de escuchar la voz de su amado, y después dejo de sentirlo, pero se aferró a la idea de que seguía abrazándolo. Kirito sintió lo mismo, y se aferró de igual manera a la idea de que seguía abrazado de su novia.

El grupo de Klei, al dejar se escucharse, se compacto y se fundieron en un abrazo grupal, y aún con el pánico que amenazaba con abordar a cada uno de ellos, se mantuvieron firmes a la idea de que ninguno desharía la cadena que los mantenía unidos.

Paso un tiempo, hasta que la oscuridad se disipo un poco, lográndose ver unos a otros. Kirito y Sinon iban metros más adelante, pero se alegraron al ver a sus amigos detrás de ellos unidos fuertemente. La vista era algo nublada y les incomodaba que no se disipara aquella oscuridad completamente-.

Si de verdad desean destruir éste mundo, deberán mostrarme toda su determinación…humanos mal agradecidos.

-La fe los mantuvo unidos, y su determinación por acabar con ese maldito demonio. Pudo escuchar su voz cuando la visión volvió a él. Le mostraría que su dios era más poderoso que su maléfico plan. Qué ningún ser del inframundo se saldría con la suya.

Kirito y los demás estaban a punto de desenfundar sus armas, cuando una voz resonó tras ellos-.

Hemos venido en el nombre de dios, a exterminarte, y devolver a todos a nuestro verdadero mundo, ser de las tinieblas –El paladín apareció junto a su ejército-.

-La ocuridad se disipo, dejando ver una enorme habitación, con antorchas a los lados. Enfrente de todos se encontraba un cristal transparente, reposando sobre una especie de computadora-.

Díganme que es lo que desean.

¡Hemos venido para exterminarte ser diabólico!

Espera…paladín –Kirito se acercó hasta quedar pocos metros delante de él-. No debes destruir el cristal. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

¿Qué debo entender espadachín…oscuro? –sus ojos se afilaron, pero se mantuvo a la expectativa-.

Aquí no hay ningún demonio, ni ningún dios. Solamente fuimos enviados aquí por un sujeto que quería construir un mundo sin tantas injusticias, donde la fantasía y la realidad que conocíamos fueran una sola. No existe ninguna otra explicación…así que por favor, deja ya tus cosas religiosas y vuelvan todos a sus hogares, o vivan las aventuras que siempre quisieron tener; pero olviden este lugar, para siempre.

Dices…que todos esos herejes, que esos herejes ¿Tenían razón? ¿Qué éste es un mundo donde todos pueden ser felices? Espadachín negro, veo que tú también fuiste cegado por ese demonio. Éste mundo no es nuestro mundo, ¿Acaso no lo ves? Es una ilusión, creada por esa abominación…nuestro señor algún día vendrá y nos guiara por el verdadero camino. Ese sujeto al que mencionas, seguramente vendió su alma al diablo, y por eso estamos todos aquí…pero descuiden, porque la "Legión de la salvación" los llevara a todos de nuevo a la realidad.

-Kirito se llevó la palma a la mano- No puedo creer lo idiota que eres. Te propongo algo, paladín. Una pelea, solos tú y yo. Si te derroto dejaras este lugar, pero si tú ganas, cederé ante tu fe.

No veo porque hacer un trato con alguien que ha elegido el camino del mal ¡Al ataque!

-Kirito fue salvado por una flecha lanzada por Sinon, que desvió la estocada que lanzo el paladín-.

Pero que absurdo –menciono Zark-, ¿Todo esto por una maldita idea religiosa? Bueno, antes hubo casos similares…vaya fanatismo.

-Una lluvia de flechas y encantamientos se acercaban desde lo alto de la habitación contra los Zark y los demás-.

No me vengas con bromas…Wind Wild Hurricane –Zark blandió su espada de abajo hasta arriba, creando una bestial ráfaga de viento que freno todos los ataques-.

¡Vaya! Luego tienes que enseñarme esa técnica –comento Leafa muy asombrada, luego emprendió vuelo-.

Claro, cuando tengamos tiempo. ¡Vamos acabemos con esos bastardos! "Malditos desgraciados, vengaré a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo".

-Libeth reboto uno de los embates enemigos y enterró su maza en las costillas del enemigo, rompiéndole todos los huesos. El pobre cayó sin poder respirar bien, y gritando con agonía. No obstante, Lisbeth ya se encontraba rodeada por seis asesinos y tres magos. Se protegió del primer ataque, y ataco a un segundo, pero fue herida por los otros cuatro, dejándola abatida en el suelo. Los magos que ya tenían listo el conjuro, arremetieron sin piedad; pero Leafa apareció velozmente y la sujeto antes de ser aplastada por todos los ataques mágicos. Luego una ventisca se hizo presente en dicho lugar, comenzando a rebanar a todos los presentes-.

Gracias…Leafa. Ni siquiera sé porque luchamos, somos siete y ellos como cientos de cientos, y no son tontos, nos van a matar –dijo mientras miraba como Zark se quitaba de encima a una decena de ellos con aquel aire tan fuerte-.

Luchamos para proteger este mundo de personas idiotas como ellos. Agg, la verdad no sé porque no quieren hacer caso…parece que están cegadas por su fe –Leafa descendió junto a la gema y se quedó ahí junto a Lisbeth-.

Gohan no podemos dejar que se maten entre todos, debemos detenerlos –Yui miraba preocupada a su amigo-.

Lo sé, pero…no sé qué hacer. Mi padre dijo que los humanos son muy contradictorios y que elegirían donde quedarse al final, pero mira, no saben ni ponerse de acuerdo. Y todo por culpa de unos cuentos y una ridiculez como esa.

Tienes que pensar en algo, yo sé que tú puedes detenerlos –le tomó de las manos, y lo miro a los ojos-.

Yui…si me miras así no puedo negarme, eso es hacer trampa –decía totalmente rojo, desviando un poco la mirada-. Voy a pensar en algo rápido.

-Por arriba y por abajo, sus ataques eran repelidos por ese enorme escudo…cómo el escudo de Heathcliff. Debía ser más veloz y más fuerte.

Una enorme cruz cayó peligrosamente cerca de Kirito. La cruz comenzó a soltar rayos de manera aleatoria, que Kirito pudo evadir a duras penas. Sin embargo el ataque enemigo no ceso ahí, pues una segunda cruz, casi le aplasta, y está soltó una energía extraña que le dejo paralizado-.

"Maldita sea ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?" –forcejeaba dentro de su mente, pues su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes-.

Aléjate de él –tres flechas hicieron retroceder al paladín, pues se incrustaron a escasos centímetros de sus botas-. Detén esta estupidez, nadie más tiene porque morir aquí.

-Detrás de Sinon y Kirito, se hallaban todos su amigos; y detrás del paladín, todo su ejército-.

¡Herejes! Le han dado su alma al diablo, y por eso deben morir, ustedes no merecen ser salvados.

Sinon desenfundo su espada y la blandio tres veces de lado a lado, creando tres cuchillas de enrgía azul que salieron disparadas contra el paladín, quien las cubrió con su escudo, pero fue impulsado levemente hacia atrás. Kirito aprovecho y con un pequeño impulso hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante arremetió con su espada contra la defensa del paladín. Sinon corrió hacia un costado tratando de rodear a su rival, luego blandio su espada nuevamente y disparo un pequeño remolino, que al hacer contacto con el paladín crecio exponencialmente y comenzó a cortarlo por todos lados. Aquel ataque duro unos seis segundos antes de desaparecer por completo y dejar libre al caballero sagrado. Quien sin perder tiempo dijo "heal" y sano sus heridas ante el asombro de Sinon. Kirio lanzo un ataque vertical ascendente, pero el mazo de su enemigo lo repelio con facilidad. Kirito giró sobre su eje y conecto una potente patada en el torso del paladín, saliendo este disparado contra una de las paredes, y rebotando ante dicho impacto. Sinon salto y corto el aire, saliendo despedidas cuchilladas azules desde su espada que dejaron gravemente herido al caballero, nuevamente. Kirito ya estaba a escasos milímetros, pero el paladin menciono "shielding", y todo ataque de Kirito fue anulado completamente.

El paladín sonrío con satisfacción al poder acercarse sin problemas ante ambos espadachines, y comenzó con su ataque. Golpeo con el escudo a Sinon aturdiéndola por unos segundos, y aprovechando para electrocutarla con el poder de su maza, luego la pateo en el abdomen pero su segunda patada a pesar de ser lanzada al aire la impacto de igual manera, pues de su pie una energía salio dispara hacia Sinon.

Kirito lo embistió barias veces pero era en vano, no cedía ni un poco. Comenzó a lanzar una infinidad de cuchilladas, pero todas fueron bloqueadas con éxito; sin embargo, la última de ellas, hecha a manera de remolino, pudo dar en uno de los bordes del escudo, anulando la protección que sostenía, entrando por esa abertura un diminuto haz de luz azul, que rasgo un costado del paladín…Sinon miraba con satisfacción como su combinación había funcionado a la perfección.

Sin perder el tiempo, Kirito embistió al caballero sagrado, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, alzo su espada por encima de su cabeza, y la dejo caer con toda la furia contenida que poseía, creando una explosión a pequeña escala que envolvió completamente a su enemigo; al mismo tiempo que una poderosa sucesión de ráfagas salidas desde el suelo comenzaban a golpearlo y elevarlo, dejándolo caer súbitamente para ser interceptado por un gran haz de luz azul que le partió el brazo con el que sujetaba su escudo.

El paladín viéndose gravemente herido, ordeno a todo el ejército que los atacará, que acabaran con sus miserables y corrompidas vidas.

¡Ya basta! –Varios rayos y haces azules de energía aplastaron y calcinaron al ejercito del paladín en un instante, dejándolo solo-. Realmente no quería matarlos –resonó la voz de Gohan por todo el recinto-, pero no me pesa hacerlo; no porque soy una inteligencia artificial significa que sea un desalmado, pero tu idiotez me tiene arto. Por favor, te lo pedimos una vez más. Regresa a tu hogar, vive tu vida a tu manera, pero deja éste mundo en paz.

-El paladín los miro a todos fijamente, pero comprendió que no podría derrotarlos si ya no estaba su ejército para apoyarlo. Enfundo su espada y sujeto su mutilado brazo-.

De acuerdo –decir eso le pesaba en el alma, y sentía repugnancia de si mismo-, pero nunca los perdonaré, nos han regalado al mal…malditos herejes.

-El paladín se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse; apenas comenzó a caminar, una espada lo atravesó completamente…dejando a todos en shock. Zark había decidido desde aquella noche, que vengaría a su familia, y ahora esa decisión, por fin se hacía realidad.

Enterró más la espada, hasta tocar la espalda del espadachín con la guarda. Luego la removió sádicamente en sus adentros, haciéndolo sufrir lo máximo posible. El paladín pedía misericordia, pero Zark estaba cegado por la venganza, y deslizaba la espada un poco hacia atrás y luego volvía a empujar, viendo como comenzaba a vomitar. Zark saco completamente la espada, la limpio lo mejor que pudo y la enfundo nuevamente.

Se giró hacia los chicos, que se encontraban asustados. Y les regalo una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad. Lo miraban con una mezcla de terror y alivio…pero pues él había vengado la muerte de sus seres queridos, por lo que nadie dijo palabra alguna.

Cuando todos salieron de aquel lugar, éste desapareció, dejándolos confundidos, preguntándose que estaba sucediendo ahora-.

Solamente fue un juego, un juego hecho por mi padre… -Gohan y Yui se habían materializado frente a todos-.

¿¡Eh!? –gritaron todos al unísono-.

Pero decidieron salvar este mundo, ¡Felicidades aventureros! –dijo Yui arrojando mucho confeti alrededor de todos. Carcajeándose junto a Gohan por la cara de bobos que tenían todos en esos momentos-.

Ya se los explico. Mi padre no era tan tonto. Sabía que babosadas así podrían ocurrir en la realidad, por esa razón a las personas que eligen ser aventureros y se les otorga poderes se les son arrebatados ciertos conocimientos y recuerdos. Por lo que es prácticamente imposible que comience alguien una guerra a gran escala con poderes mágicos. Les aclaro de una vez, que sí existen lugares como coliseos, para pelear a muerte si lo desean; lugares para crear gremios y demás, pero ahorita no estamos cerca de uno.

Además –continuo Yui-, la familia de Zark es lo que llamarían Npc, en realidad el nunca perdió a ningún hermano ni a su mejor amigo, bueno si los perdió pero son solamente información ya, y seguirá viviendo con Violeta y su futuro hijo. Están programados para eso y continuar una vida llena de felicidad. Sé que es confuso, de hecho a mí me costó mucho entenderlo, y hasta me enoje mucho con Gohan y su difunto padre, cuando me lo conto…era como una broma muy cruel, pero luego entendí que los aventureros deben vivir aventuras, jajaja, ese es su propósito ¿Qué no?

Jajajaja, vamos, ya quiten esa cara de bobos, fue una gran aventura ¿Verdad?, además aun no les doy su recompensa; no se supone que fuera yo, pero ya que sigo aquí, pues ya que –Gohan chasqueo los dedos, y nuevas armaduras y armas aparecieron frente a cada uno de ellos-.

Gohan, ¿Por qué nosotros no perdemos nuestros recuerdos? –algo no cuadraba para Asuna-.

¿Eso es lo que crees? –Dijeron ambos chiquillos-.

-Y entre extrañas risas, Gohan y Yui, tomados de las manos, desaparecieron lentamente mientras les daban la espalda a todos-.

Amor, nuestra hija es siniestra…-miraba "aterrada" donde antes habían estado ambas IA-.

Ni que lo digas. Gohan es una mala influencia, jajaja –un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda tras decir aquello-.

Etto, entonces todo era como parte de una misión…jajajajaja, sí que nos la hicieron esos pequeños, fue una aventura sumamente emocionante.

Sí, jajajaja –reía entre nerviosa, Lisbeth-. Al final fue algo interesante, menos mal.

Chicos, volvamos a casa –les dijo Zark. Todos le miraron, y sonriendo fueron tras él-.

Así que ese es el secreto…yo les haré pasar una verdadera pesadilla, jajajajaja –una cortina de humo lo envolvió y desapareció del lugar-.

-Luego de unos días de camino, por fin llegaron a donde vivía Zark. Quien fue recibido alegremente por su novia Violeta.

Silica se alegró de ver a todos en buen estado, y también al recibir nuevas dagas. Le comentaron que todo había sido parte de una misión, le costó asimilarlo, pero al final lo tomó de buena manera.

Aunque lo más extraño es que Violeta aun la quería como hija adoptiva. Y para no romperle el corazón, acepto, pero alegando que seguiría de viaje con sus amigos, pero que podrían comunicarse siempre por video llamadas por medio de su comunicador. Cosa que hizo brincar de felicidad a la futura madre; quien casi mataba a abrazos a su nueva hija.

Yui y Gohan no paraban de reír por lo bien que habían actuado durante toda la misión. Sin dudas eran tal para cual.

Llegada la noche a las afueras del pueblo, Kirito y Sinon estaban mirando las estrellas-.

Vaya aventura más extraña…me partió el corazón cuando escuche la historia de Zark, y al final resulto ser parte de una misión –Sinon inflo los cachetes un poco fastidiada-.

Oye, vamos, no hagas eso, fue muy divertido, además… ¿Ya se te olvido lo que hicimos cuando estábamos cuidándolos? Para mí, fue un momento muy hermoso –mirar esos zafiros siempre le hacía perderse completamente-.

La verdad que sí, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que querer estar contigo, no soportaría la idea de verte sufrir de nuevo, como cuando luchamos con ese ciempiés gigante –estar con él siempre le aceleraba el corazón-.

-Sino se dejó caer sobre las piernas de Kirito, siendo apapachada por éste al instante-.

La más loca historia de nuestra vida hasta ahora, amor mío –le beso la mejilla a su gatita-.

Y de seguro no será la última…no en estas tierras infinitas, jeje –le sujeto la mano a su amado y la acerco a su mejilla-.

Los aventureros sabrán lo que es vivir una aventura dentro de la realidad…y desearan nunca haber elegido esa vida –sus ojos mostraban un odio palpable que atemorizaría a cualquiera-.


End file.
